The Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales' Nutracker Special
The Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales' Nutcracker Special is the second ''Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales'' Christmas special (after Christmas is Everywhere!). Plot Similar Plot as Mickey's Nutcracker (Stage Show) at Disneyland. Musical Numbers * "Overture " - all the Disney, Peanuts, and VeggieTales characters having a party * "Sweethearts' Prance" (tune to "Dance of the Surgarplum Fairies") - Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Kairi, Namine, Miss Piggy, Camilla the Chicken, Alice, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling (silent), * "At the Kingdom of Moments and Memories" (it takes place at the Magic Kingdom at WDW) * "Waltz of the Princesses" (tune to "Waltz of the Snowflakes") - Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Jasmine, Ariel (silent), Pocahontas, Tiana, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa (silent), Moana, and Sofia the First * "The Nutcracker March" - Snoopy, Charlie Brown, Heather, Peppermint Patty, Bob, Larry, Mickey, Minnie, Darkwing, Pooh, Piglet, Pinocchio, Jiminy, and Geppetto ft. Schroeder, Rowlf (silent), and Louis the Alligator * "The Chinese Dance" - Linus, Marcie, Chip and Dale, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Pa Grape, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Sora, Riku, The Three Little Pigs, Simba, Nala (silent), Rizzo, Mulan (silent), and Mushu * "Dance of the Reed Pipes" - Sally Brown, Lucy van Pelt, Jimmy and Jerry, the French Peas, Donald, Daisy (silent), Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear (silent), Olaf, Kristoff, Aladdin, Iago, Rafiki (silent), Roger Rabbit, Eeyore, Rabbit, Timon, and Pumbaa, Merida, TweedleDee and TweedleDum (silent), Nick Wilde, and Scooter * "Christmas Island" - Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Crush, and Maui * "La Salsa de Navidad" - Elena of Avalor, Panchito Pistoles, and Jose Carioca * "Russian Dance (a mix of classic, country, and rock)" - Junior, Laura, Sora, Goofy, Pluto, Max, Clarabelle Cow, Scrooge, Launchpad, Peter Pan, The Mad Hatter, the White Rabbit, Baloo, Louie Lamount, Riku, B'rer Rabbit, Genie, Tigger, Woody, Buzz, Jessie (silent), Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog (silent), Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head (silent), Judy Hopps, Stitch, Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, and Animal * Battle of the Villains/"Forget Everything" - Mortimer and the Villains * "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman" (Wedding rendition) - Anna and the rest * "It Feels Like Christmas" - The good cast having a happy ending during the Christmas party Cast * Julie Nathanson as Belle * Robby Benson as the Beast * Jeff Bennett as Lumiere and the White Rabbit * David Stiers as Cogsworth * Angela Launsbury as Mrs. Potts * ??? as Chip Potts * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * Sarah Natochenny as Lucy van Pelt * Becky Thyre as Linus van Pelt * Ariel Winter as Sally Brown and Sofia the First * Venus Schultheis as Peppermint Patty * Noah Johnston as Schroeder * Alyson Stoner as Marcie * Bill Melendez (archival recordings) as Snoopy and Woodstock * Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Phillipe, Mr. Nezzer, and Mr. Lunt * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber, Jerry Gourd, and Jean-Claude * Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus * Keri Pisapia as Laura Carrot * Megan Murphy as Madame Blueberry * Cydney Trent as Petunia Rhubarb * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Alice * Megan Hilty as Chip * Corey Burton as Dale and Captain Hook * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * John Kassir as Scrooge McDuck * Eric Stuart as Launchpad McQuack and Hans * Jason Marsden as Max Goof * Jim Cummings as Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Louie Lamount, Pete, and the Big Bad Wolf * Travis Oates as Piglet * Bud Luckey as Eeyore * Will Ryan as Rabbit * Haley Joel Osment as Sora * Hayden Panettiere as Kairi * David Gallagher as Riku * Jess Harnell as Roger Rabbit, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, and Marlin * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella (speaking) and Dory * Katherine von Till as Snow White * Kate Higgins as Princess Aurora * Scott Weinger (speaking) and Brad Kane (singing) as Aladdin * Linda Larkin (speaking) and Lea Salonga (singing) as Jasmine * Jim Meskimen as the Genie * Gilbert Gotfried as Iago * Cam Clarke as Simba * Kevin Schon as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Irene Bedard (speaking) and Judy Kuhn (singing) as Pocahontas * Mark Moseley as Mushu * Jim Hanks as Woody * Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenburger as Hamm * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Mila Kunis as Nemo * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * Ruth Connell as Merida * Kristen Bell and Olivia Holt as Anna * Josh Gad and John Tartaglia as Olaf * Ray Kearin (speaking) and Seth Rettberg (singing) as Kristoff * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Auli Cravalho as Moana Waialiki * Dwayne Johnson as Maui * Matt Vogel as Kermit the Frog * Eric Jacobson as Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, and Animal * Dave Goelz as Gonzo * David Rudman as Scooter * Peter Linz as Rizzo the Rat Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Category:Christmas Specials Category:Christmas Category:TV Specials